In a projector-camera system, a projector displays an image on a surface and a camera captures images of the surface. The captured image includes both the projected image and any physical objects that are on top of the surface. In some projector-camera systems, users are able to submit commands to manipulate objects displayed in the projected image and/or to add content to the image, such as text or drawing objects like paint strokes, lines, shapes, fill colors and fill patterns. In one such system, the projector displays the images on a touch sensitive pad that can receive the user inputs for manipulating objects and adding content. With each input command, the image is updated such that it appears as if the user is interacting directly with the objects in the projected image.
Some projector-camera systems include a second display and camera, which are vertically mounted. The second display provides additional screen area for interacting with the system and in some embodiments provides a touch sensitive screen to receive inputs. The second camera is capable of capturing an image of the user of the system.